


Comforting Solace

by afteriwake



Series: In So Few Words [234]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Kissing, Married Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pregnant Molly Hooper, Scared Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Needs a Hug, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Molly Hooper, calm Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock awakens from a bad dream seeking comfort.





	Comforting Solace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melody1987](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melody1987/gifts).



> Written for the Molly's Statements prompt for day 5 of Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2019 ( _“You’re most certainly going to die, so we need to focus.”_ ) as well as a prompt from **melody1987** I got ages ago ( _desperate kiss_ ). Sorry it's so short, I am very tired and slightly brain foggy right now.

_“You’re most certainly going to die, so we need to focus.”_

His heart was in his throat as he woke up, not quite with a start but at least pulled abruptly out of the nightmare he’d been having. And it wasn’t because of Molly’s presence in the nightmare; no, she’d probably been more calming than anything else, allowing him to focus enough to snap out of it. But he’d had too many close calls, before that day when Mary shot him and after, and he just needed...he needed…

A hand was cradling his face and pulling him in for a kiss, and he kissed her as though his next breath depended on it before settling his hand on her rounded belly, waiting to feel a kick from their son. This was safety, this was comfort, this was home. Her and the baby and the little one in a room down the hall, sleeping better than her father was.

When he pulled away he was panting slightly and Molly shifted her position to rest her baby bump closer to him and put her head on his chest. He ran his hands on her soft skin and felt calmer. “Bad dream?” she asked.

“Another death one,” he said with a slight nod, pulling her into an embrace, awkward as it was given their position and her girth. But soon they were in some semblance of a comfortable position and he moved his hand to stroke her hair. “It’s okay though. You’re here, Hamish is still...and Mary...”

Molly nodded against him. “I can call for her, you know. Mary can climb into bed with us. You know she loves cuddling with her mum and dad.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he said. “When Hamish is born, we won’t have as much time to ourselves anymore. Mary’s old enough to leave her room on her own so let’s let her sleep while I try to go back to sleep.”

“Alright,” she said, and it wasn’t long before her breathing grew soft and started to lull him back into what he hoped was a more peaceful slumber. As long as his mind could remember his family was there, happy and healthy and whole, he hoped his subconscious would let him dream in peace.


End file.
